


Blonde Waves And Grease Paint

by robin_writes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, Ivy Town, Meet-Cute, Sickfic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: My Olicity drabble collection.Chapter One - Game Night at the FoundryChapter Two - Oliver Has the FluChapter Three - “Sorry, I broke my arm, I’m here now though, so, what’s for dinner?”Chapter Four - “Get anything good from the deli?” “I think I just accidentally met the love of my life.”





	1. Game Night at the Foundry

Detective Lance warned them all to stay off the street tonight. He had something planned but he couldn’t tell them. Felicity knew it wouldn’t be enough to stop Oliver. She was right.

When Team Arrow arrived at the Foundry that night, Felicity told them what Lance had told her earlier that evening. “We can’t go out tonight. We’ll monitor from here, but Lance said that the SCPD have something going on that we can’t interfere with.”  
“Did he say what they were doing?” Oliver asked. She could see that he was itching to get out, he kept glancing over at his suit on the armour stand.  
“No, just that we shouldn’t go out.”  
“Stay on comms, I’ll be back soon.” Oliver gritted his teeth and stalked out of the Foundry.

Digg and Roy were staring at her. “Chinese and Monopoly?” Felicity asked with a fake smile plastered over her face.  
“I’ll order the food.” Digg said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Roy moved closer to Felicity.  
“He’s having a rough time with Thea, he probably just went out for a run.” The younger man tried to comfort her.  
“I’m gonna turn up the police radio, could you grab the Monopoly board?” Felicity asked.  
“Sure.” Roy moved away.

The three congregated around the couch as they set up the game. Felicity’s smiles came easier when Digg started to talk about Carly. 

Felicity was winning, a regular real estate tycoon as usual, Digg was strategising and Roy was acting impulsively without considering long-lasting consequences. They all looked up when the door to the Foundry opened.

Oliver was standing there drenched in sweat, hair plastered to his forehead, holding their bag of takeout. He headed down the steps and handed over the food. Felicity smiled. “You wanna join us?” She asked sweetly.  
“After I take a shower.” Oliver said. Felicity nodded and began passing out the food containers. Oliver disappeared into the bathroom.

Felicity started to eat as they continued the game. Gradually Digg’s strategy kicked in and he was able to put a ton of houses on the board, bankrupting Roy quickly. He was glad for the reprieve and sat back on the couch eating his food.

The remaining two players were staring at each other, like they were in a cowboy shoot out. Felicity rolled. Four. She moved four spaces and ended up on Digg’s property. It was all over. She handed over the cash and had to mortgage her properties.

Her attention was drawn away though as Oliver stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing a towel around his waist, one of the dark green ones she had bought for the Foundry because she thought it was funny, and miserably they hid blood stains better.

His hair was still wet, but it was clean now. Felicity imagined he smelled really good. Someone coughed, turning her attention from Oliver. 

Roy was sat on the couch next to her trying to hold in his laughter. “You wanna play again?” He asked.  
“Sure. The scanner’s been quiet, we might as well.” Felicity said, but instead of setting up for a new game, Felicity stood from the couch. She walked over to Oliver. “Do you want to play… with us, not me because that would be inappropriate. You’re still my boss.” She babbled. Oliver looked on at her amused.  
“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute. I just have to get dressed first.”   
“Right, of course, because you’re naked underneath that towel. Unless you’re one of those people who wears underwear under their towel.”  
“Felicity,” He waited patiently for her to stop talking.  
“Hmm?” Felicity looked up at Oliver.  
“I don’t wear underwear under a towel.” He said salaciously and then walked off, leaving Felicity blushing fiercely.

She walked back over to Roy and Digg and sat down in front of the couch so she could be the banker. Digg had already cleaned the board of houses and set out four piles of starting cash.

Oliver stalked back into the room wearing sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. He took the spot on the couch directly behind Felicity. She could feel him against her back. Digg handed Oliver his money and they started to roll.

This time, Felicity couldn’t concentrate on the board game. She could tell that Roy was staring at her, and she flushed red. But every time Oliver reached over her to roll the dice, he would brush against her shoulder. Digg pulled out in an early lead and Oliver managed to bankrupt Felicity pretty quickly.

She stood up, flustered as Oliver’s hand was resting on her shoulder. “I’m gonna call Lance, see if he needs any help.” Felicity said, desperate to get away from Oliver.

Before she pulled out her phone around the corner, Felicity took a breath. She needed to calm down. Oliver couldn’t know how she felt.

But then she was being surrounded against the wall of the Foundry by a warm body. Felicity opened her eyes. It was Oliver. His own eyes were dilated, his gaze heated. “What’re you doing?” Felicity asked, breathless.  
“Felicity?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut up.” Oliver said as he pushed forward and kissed her. It was bruising and possessive. Felicity never thought she’d be the type to want a man who controlled her, but she wanted Oliver. 

They kissed until she couldn’t breathe and Oliver withdrew. “We should stop.” Felicity said and Oliver frowned.  
“I’m sorry.” He took a step back. “I must’ve read the situation wrong.”  
“No, I just mean we should stop because if we don’t I’m gonna end up ripping your clothes off and Diggle and Roy are right round the corner.” Felicity said and Oliver’s frown turned into a smirk.  
“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” Oliver leant back in to nibble at her neck. Felicity started to breathe heavier. She gripped onto the back of Oliver’s t-shirt, making him laugh against her neck.  
“I’m serious Oliver.” She said still clawing against him, legs turning to jelly.  
“Maybe I should take you home,” He pulled back and rested the back of his hand against her forehead. “you feel pretty hot. I hope you’re not getting sick.” He smirked. Felicity caught his drift and fake coughed, smiling at him.

They stepped around the corner and headed back to where Roy and Digg were sitting around the Monopoly board. “Felicity’s sick, she’s got a temperature. I’m taking her home.” Oliver declared.  
“Call if you’re going out, and I’ll text you guys if I speak to Lance.” Felicity said, remembering to fake cough at the end.  
“Get better.” Roy smirked at her, knowing exactly what they were doing.

Oliver took Felicity’s hand and they hurried back to her apartment. That night they spent taking each other apart with carefully placed nips and thrusts.


	2. Oliver Has the Flu

By the time he gets back to the Foundry, Oliver felt awful. His bones were aching and his head throbbed and he wanted nothing more than to ditch the leather and crawl under the covers of his bed for three days. Except he’d promised Felicity that they would go out for a late dinner tonight.

Those plans fell out the window when Oliver slipped down the stairs to the Arrow cave. “Oliver?” Felicity was up from her desk like a shot.

Oliver groaned. He hit almost every concrete step on the way down and bashed his head against the floor, effectively stopping his fall. Felicity crouched down by his head and tried to examine his injuries. “Oliver, say something. Do you need me to get you to a hospital?” Felicity was seriously panicking.  
“I’m fine.” He groaned as he tried to get up. “Help me?” He reached out to the blonde. 

Felicity grabbed onto his arm and the opposite shoulder and helped pull the vigilante up. As soon as Oliver was on his feet, he tipped over and sagged against Felicity’s body. She said a silent thank you that she had taken her heels off and was able to keep Oliver steady. “I think we should go to a hospital.” She said worriedly.  
“No. No hospital. I just need to sleep.”  
“You could have a concussion.”  
“I’m fine. Let me sleep.” Oliver pulled away in the direction of the mattress. Felicity latched onto him and followed him.

Oliver dropped down onto the bed. “At least take your suit off.” Felicity said.  
“M’tired.” He shifted on the mattress. Felicity sighed and then crouched by Oliver’s feet. She pulled his boots off, setting them aside and then unlaced his leathers, pulling them off. Felicity felt how warm he was and she started to panic. 

She came back with a glass of water and her tablet and then sat down on the mattress next to Oliver. She passed over the glass which he drained. “Can I sleep now?” He asked.  
“Yeah, sleep.” Felicity stroked Oliver’s hair back and he settled, falling asleep. 

Felicity spent the next hour researching the flu and concussions until she had to wake him. She carefully shook his shoulder. “Oliver, wake up.”  
“D’n wanna.” He buried his face in the pillow next to Felicity’s hip.  
“You can go right back to sleep in a minute.” She set aside her tablet and reached into his hair, scratching at his scalp. He purred and turned towards her.  
“I’m awake. Can I go back to sleep?” Oliver looked grumpy. He sounded coherent.  
“Do you feel sick or dizzy?” She asked.  
“Tired. Can I sleep?” He asked again.  
“Sure.” Felicity nodded, she went to pull her hand away from Oliver’s hair but he shifted, resting his head in her lap. Felicity smiled and started running her fingers through his hair again. 

Periodically Felicity would wake Oliver to make sure his concussion hadn’t deteriorated, if he had one. After midnight, though, Felicity was getting tired herself. She set an alarm on her phone and settled down into the bed. Oliver’s arms came around her and tugged her towards him.

Felicity smiled. He was still asleep, but even in his sleep he was protective. 

The next morning, Oliver seemed to look worse. He was pale and sweaty but shivering, complaining of being cold. “I think I should take you back to my apartment. You probably need a bath and I could make some soup.” Felicity looked up to Oliver. She was still in his arms. Oliver screwed up his face. “I can make soup.”  
“Can’t we just pick some up?” Oliver croaked out, wincing at the harsh scraping on his throat.  
“I guess so, but you’re missing out. I make a great potato and leek soup.” Felicity stood up and helped Oliver stand with her. “You should probably put some clothes on. I think my neighbours will start talking if I brought home a super hot guy in his boxers.” She helped him over to where he kept his work out clothes and then turned her back, letting him get changed with some semblance of privacy.

They stopped at an American, home-style restaurant on the way home. Felicity picked up some mac and cheese for herself and some chicken broth for Oliver while he waited in the car. 

She led him to her bed when they got to her apartment and she dug out a couple of spoons and poured a couple of glasses of water. Felicity passed over the broth as Oliver sat up in her bed, and he started to eat. Felicity texted Digg that Oliver was ill and he wouldn’t be able to hood up for the next few days at least. Digg agreed to take over until Oliver was better.

After they both ate, Oliver wanted to go back to sleep, so she encouraged him to settle down. “Are you gonna leave?” He asked, vulnerably.  
“Nope. I was going to watch a movie on my tablet, but I’ll wear headphones.” Oliver seemed satisfied with her answer. His eyes drooped closed as Felicity got rid of their trash. She loaded up the newest Marvel film and climbed in next to him.

It was weird seeing him like this. Oliver was never clingy or vulnerable in front of anyone. It made her upset that he had to go through this, but also special that he felt okay with being vulnerable with her. 

Over the next few days, Felicity took care of Oliver, making sure he was fed and medicated when necessary. He spent almost all of his time in her bed except when she made him take a bath. 

Felicity raised the idea when Oliver was at his most coherent. She filled the bath with warm water and left him a towel. She sat outside the door to make sure he didn’t pass out. “Felicity?” He called out.  
“Yeah?”  
“I forgot to grab some clothes. Can you get them for me?” He still sounded tired, but it was much better than that first night at the Foundry.  
“Sure.” Felicity stood up and searched for Oliver’s change of clothes she had washed the day before. She knocked on the bathroom door. “Do you want me to leave them out here or do you want me to bring them in?” She asked.  
“You can bring them in.” He said.

Felicity stepped in. Oliver was already out of the bath and wrapped in a towel. She passed over the clothes. “Thanks.” He said. Felicity turned around to leave. “Felicity?” She turned back.  
“Yeah?”  
“I would kiss you if I didn’t think you would get sick.” 

The room was already hot and the air thick from the bath. But it became hotter, the air thicker with his words. “I’m probably gonna get sick anyway.” Felicity took a step towards Oliver. He dropped the clothes onto the counter and reached out to place his hands on Felicity’s shoulders.  
“Probably.” Oliver nodded. He pushed forward and kissed Felicity. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her closer. Her shirt was getting wet from his bare chest, making her shirt turn transparent.

She was definitely going to get sick. And she didn’t give a damn.


	3. “Sorry, I broke my arm, I’m here now though, so, what’s for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was a prompt quote from Tumblr.

Felicity was waiting for Oliver in the kitchen of their house in Ivy Town. He was late. These days he was never late. She was pacing.

Felicity called Digg. Sometimes Oliver would head back to Starling City to see his friend, but he always told her if that was what he was planning. “Hey Digg, have you seen Oliver? He’s late.” She tried not to seem overly worried.  
“Sorry Felicity, I haven’t. Have you called Barry, the kid called me yesterday needing help?”  
“Oh, I’ll try him next. Thanks John.”  
“Text me when you find him.”  
“Sure.” Felicity hung up. She immediately called Barry.   
“Felicity? Are you okay?” Barry asked immediately.  
“Yeah, I’m looking for Oliver. He should’ve been home hours ago.”  
“I haven’t heard from him in weeks.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“I hope you find him.” Barry said earnestly.  
“Thanks Bar.” She hung up again.

She sighed loudly. Felicity had no idea who else to call. They hadn’t been in Ivy Town long so hadn’t made any real friends yet. 

Felicity paced for another half an hour, trying to keep her mind off of wild scenarios that involved Oliver lying dead in some alley.

The front door shut loudly. Felicity rushed over to it. Relief ran through her followed by anger. “Where the hell have you been?”   
“Sorry, I broke my arm, I’m here now though, so, what’s for dinner?” Oliver tried to brush her anger off. Felicity rarely got angry, it wasn’t something he knew how to deal with. Her gaze drifted down to where his arm was in a plain white cast.  
“Oh.” The revelation stunned her. “What happened?” She asked, anger gone.  
“I spilled a latte on it.” Oliver said repeating his excuse from when they first met. He froze, realising what he said.  
“Oliver…” Felicity squinted her eyes in suspicion.  
“Fine, I got shot.”  
“How did you get shot?” She looked him over for any other injuries.  
“I was stopping a robbery.” Oliver winced, looking away.  
“I thought you wanted to get away from the Arrow.” Felicity frowned.  
“I did. But I can’t. He’s me and I’m him. I’m sorry I lied to you.”  
“How long has this been going on for?” Felicity reached up and placed her palm on Oliver’s cheek. She drew his head down so that he was looking at her.  
“A couple of weeks.”  
“Oliver.” She said disappointed, pulling her hand away. “Were you ever going to tell me?”  
“Eventually.” He nodded.  
“I think maybe I should sleep in the guest room tonight.” Felicity said.  
“Don’t do this.”  
“We said no more lies Oliver.” She was hurt. He didn’t text, he made her worry for hours and then it turned out he had been lying to her for weeks. “You can order food if you want, I’m not hungry.” Felicity withdrew from the conversation and headed for the guest room. She didn’t care that he hooded up because that’s part of who he was. But his lies hurt.

She crawled into the cold, unfamiliar bed and texted Digg.   
Felicity: ’Oliver came home, sorry for bothering you.’  
Digg: ‘Is everything okay?’  
Felicity: ‘He’s been suiting up for the last few weeks without telling me.’  
Digg: ‘I’m sorry Felicity. He probably thought you would be disappointed in him.’  
Felicity: ‘He could never.’  
Digg: ‘You should tell him that. Goodnight Felicity.’  
Felicity: ‘Goodnight Digg.’

She turned over in the bed and stared at the door. Oliver was only a few feet away. She should talk to him. Ignoring their problems solved nothing. She groaned and dragged herself out of bed.

Oliver was sat on the floor outside her door. “Hey.” She said feeling awkward.  
“Hi.” He looked up at her.  
“You wanna go up to the roof?” Felicity asked.

Since they moved into their house in Ivy Town, they had periodically been going up and sitting on the roof. It mainly happened when one of them wanted to have a serious conversation. The first time it happened, Oliver found Felicity sitting on the roof during the night. She was worried about leaving the team without them, but Oliver reassured her that the team was doing fine.

“Sure.” Oliver stood up and followed Felicity out of their bedroom window and up onto the roof. When they were sitting comfortably, Felicity reached out her hand. Oliver took it and surrounded it with his own.   
“I love you.” Felicity started.  
“I love you too.” Oliver looked at her.  
“I understand that the Arrow is part of you, it doesn’t bother me if you want to start going out again.”  
“It doesn’t?”  
“No, it was your idea to give the hood up.”  
“Oh.”  
“But what does bother me is the lying and leaving me to worry for hours.”  
“I’m sorry. I thought you’d be upset.”  
“I am.” Felicity looked away from Oliver’s face to where the stars were visible above them. “How does your arm feel?”  
“I’ve had worse. I wouldn’t have bothered going to the hospital if Dan didn’t see me. He was at the bank earlier and saw me bleeding on the way out. I would’ve been home earlier.”  
“I’m glad you got fixed up though.” Felicity said.  
“Are you hungry? I ordered Indian.”  
“Can we just sit here for a minute?” Felicity asked.  
“Sure.” Oliver sat back and rested his palms behind him on the slates.

Her anger was gone, but she still had doubts. Oliver hadn’t said that he wouldn’t lie to her again. Although maybe that was a pipe dream, Oliver had had to hide things from everyone for almost a decade and she couldn’t predict the future.

The stars and lack of light pollution calmed them both. It was nice to be out of the city. They both sat there for another few minutes as they soaked in the suburbs. 

Felicity stood up and extended her hand to Oliver, he took it and followed her back through the window into their bedroom. “You said something about Indian food?” Felicity said.  
“Yep.” They walked downstairs hand in hand to the kitchen where Oliver had left the takeout.


	4. “Get anything good from the deli?” “I think I just accidentally met the love of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr quote prompt for this one

Her stomach was growling at her. Felicity forgot to eat breakfast that morning. She was counting down the minutes until she could leave the office and go get some lunch. Felicity turned to Iris. “Do you think Helen would let me go a few minutes early?” Felicity asked.  
“Probably not. She’s just waiting for a reason to fire you.” Iris spun around to face Felicity.  
“I haven’t done anything, I don’t know why she’s out to get me.”  
“New blood.” Iris said seriously. “Helen doesn’t like reporters who don’t have a lot of experience, she thinks she’s superior.”  
“Screw that, I’m starving.” Felicity pushed out of her desk and grabbed her purse. 

She headed down the elevator to the doors that lead out of the building. Felicity pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. It was two minutes to one. Instead of leaving the building, she hung around by the door until the clock said one o’clock. She was hungry, but she wasn’t a rule breaker.

Felicity headed for the deli down the street. The line was pretty long, as it usually was, and Felicity joined at the end. She stood behind a man in a well tailored grey suit. 

He was talking on the phone. “William, I promise you I will be at your science fair at two… Yes, I’m getting lunch right now… No you can’t have the foot long sub. You can maybe have a cookie afterwards, maybe.” The man moved forward in the line. He looked around.

Felicity almost gasped. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He looked at Felicity and smiled before he turned back around.

She could barely get her breath. He ordered two submarine sandwiches and a large chocolate chip cookie and then moved along. Felicity ordered her lunch and then went to stand next to the man.

He hung up the phone. “Sorry, it’s my son.” He said awkwardly. Felicity smiled at him. “I had to work this morning, but I promised him I would bring him lunch at his science fair.” The man started to babble and Felicity thought it was adorable. She hadn’t met many people who babbled like she did. “I’m sorry, you probably don’t want to hear any of that. I’ll leave you to eat.” He said, shifting away.  
“What did your son make for the fair?” Felicity asked, not wanting to stop talking to him.   
“Oh, he cloned a plant. I’m not great at science, it went over my head when he explained it, but the whole set up looked pretty impressive.”  
“Wow, how old is he?”  
“Eleven.” The man looked so proud.  
“That is impressive.” Felicity smiled.

The woman behind the counter making the sandwiches handed the man his sandwiches. “I’ve got to go, don’t want to be late.”  
“I hope your son wins.”   
“Me too.” The man left the deli. 

Felicity only had to wait another minute before her own lunch was ready and she decided to head back to the office to eat at her desk. 

Iris was waiting for her. “Get anything good from the deli?” Iris asked as Felicity sat down.  
“I think I just accidentally met the love of my life.” She was in shock.  
“Did you get his number?”  
“Frack. I didn’t.”  
“Did you get his name?” Iris asked. Felicity groaned and slid down in her chair.

“Hello?” A male voice said. Felicity shot up, recognising the voice. It was him. “I was leaving the deli and I was thinking about what an idiot I am that I never asked for your phone number. I’m Oliver by the way.”  
“Felicity.” She choked out.  
“I didn’t want to be presumptuous, but I thought if I at least had a chance I should take it.” Oliver said, looking more and more embarrassed. “Obviously I misjudged the situation, I’m sorry. I’ll just go.” Oliver turned pink and then headed away from Felicity’s desk.  
“Felicity!” Iris said shocking her out of her daze.   
“Oliver wait.” Felicity rushed over to him. “Sorry, my fault. That was unexpected but not unwelcome. Here, give me your phone.” Felicity reached out for his phone. Oliver passed it over. Felicity inserted her number and passed it back.  
“I have to go, but I’ll call you later.” Oliver said smiling.  
“Science fair?”   
“Science fair.” He nodded.  
“Bye Oliver.”  
“Goodbye Felicity.” She couldn’t help the huge smile that was permeating her face as she walked back to her desk.


End file.
